


Grocery Shopping

by Ruquas



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot hated it when he had to take Hardison for grocery shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grocery Shopping

There wasn't much that Eliot hated. Even if he's thinking about these things he just can come up with three things he really hated.

 

The first thing was child abuse, no matter if it's physically or sexually.

 

The second thing were people who aren't loyal to their friends. You can't choose family but you can choose your friends.

 

And the last thing that Eliot hated was when Nathan hadn't had the time to come with Eliot grocery shopping. Because then it has to be someone else from the team. And this time it was Hardison's turn. It was the first time Hardison was with him but Eliot knew that it was one of the worst things he had ever done, including the one time he and Parker had to pretend to be a couple. “Could you please explain me again, why we can't get everything delivered? You know, I could get all these things online.”, Hardison asked while he put his orange soda juice in the shopping car. Eliot rolled his eyes but was careful not to say a word. “Or even better; Take someone different with you!”. A few women threw disapproving glances to them.

 

“Parker tried to steal everything the last time she was here, especially blinking things. And every time when she saw something that looked like shoes or clothes Sophie stopped to look at it. I would take Nathan, but he already had something to do.”, Eliot explained and put the tomatoes next to the orange soda. “At least he's silent.”, he muttered.

 

“Yeah, but you have sex with Nathan.”, Hardison complained loudly. Now they had the full attention from the small group of women. They looked kind of shocked. He looked up and turned to Hardison. “Does that mean if I'm going to sleep with you, you're going to shut up?”, he asked thoughtful. This option seemed more and more like the solution.


End file.
